Little Feet
by Arctic0Kitten
Summary: Wateri becomes concerned after L goes without sleep for a week. So he decides to do something about it. But what Wateri doesn’t know is that he is way over his head and what will happen is something TOTALLY unexpected. L/R


**Little Feet**

**Summary:** Wateri becomes concerned after L goes without sleep for a week. So he decides to do something about it. But what Wateri doesn't know is that he is way over his head and what will happen is something TOTALLY unexpected. What will Raito do when Wateri runs off to find a way to cure L and leaves Raito with the problem?

_Intro_

"**Master L, I have your coffee."** Said an elderly man, with a nearly bald head and a soft spoken, wrinkly face, walked up to a pale, shaggy black haired male, who sat all scrunched up in a wheelie-chair in front of a screen that had thirty different images at different times.

"**Ah thank you Wateri."** L said as he took the cup that Wateri had placed on the desk next to him.

"**Is there anything else that you would like, Master L?" **Wateri asked watching L sip his coffee and add another lump of sugar to it. After another lump was added, L sipped his coffee again and put it down. With a monotone voice he responded,

"**No Wateri, I am fine, thank you."** As he began to scroll down the files on his computer, Wateri excused himself but before he could step out of the room, L spoke up.

"**Actually…"** he began, drawing Wateri's attention. **"Escort Raito-kun up to the surveillance room with a cup of coffee for himself."** He suggested not taking is eyes off the screen. Wateri stood still for a moment, facing L, as though he was in deep thought. Which did not go undetected by L, who just glanced over his shoulder at him. Wateri quickly refocused and bowed lightly.

"**As you wish, Master L."**

--- --- ---

As Wateri started another cup of coffee, he went to the calendar that was hidden behind a poster, and checked off another day. It would be the eighth day he checked since he began to mark down how long L would go without sleep. When L passed the fourth day that was when Wateri began to worry. L had never gone without even a thirty minute nap for more than three days the max of four days. So Wateri put things in his own hands. Even though he knew L would not agree to this, he knew that an un-rested L was not the best. The investigation would not go so well. He would begin to skip over the small details that he was mainly prone to pick up if he was rested.

So Wateri had contacted an old friend of his that was now a scientist who was working on a sleeping pill that would not have a bad effect. It was ready, but it needed to be approved by the Clinical Trial before it could be up on the shelves. However, Wateri got it in powder form before hand and had slipped it into L's coffee. He also was advised to mix it with baby formula before putting it in any liquid for ridding the powdery substance from have a choky taste to it. He did and with all the sugar L puts in his coffee, the formula would not be detected.

Wateri blinked out of his own world when he heard the beeping sound coming from the coffee machine. Turning he noticed that the coffee was ready. Taking a mug out of the cabinet he poured a new cup of coffee and put it on the tray, then headed out of the kitchen and into the large rooms where the investigation team was busy working on the case. Wateri walked up to Raito Yagami, who sat in the farthest corner looking at some paper files.

"**Mr. Yagami, L request you to join him in the surveillance room."** Raito turned around in the chair and looked at the older gentleman.

"**Oh."** Raito said standing, the files tucked under his arm. **"Alright."** He fallowed the elder all the way up to the surveillance room.

--- --- ---

L shifted in his chair as he became suddenly aware of a tingling sensation starting from the tips of his toes going up his legs. Flexing his toes he tried to will the unpleasant feeling away, but it just was too stubborn. However he pulled his attention back when Watari entered the room with Raito on his heels. L turned the wheelie-chair's seat around to face them.

"**Welcome Raito-kun, I am glad you could join me."** He said still a little agitated by the feeling that now was up to his thighs. L just pushed the feeling aside, thinking it was only because of his sitting position. Raito bowed in return.

"**Glad I could be of assistance, Ryuuzaki."** Raito said stepping forward.

"**Please Raito-kun, call me L when we are alone."** L said as he scratched his left foot with his right.

"**Right."** Raito said as he went to the empty seat next to L. When he set himself down, he looked at L who was strangely staring at him back, his thumb stuck in his mouth, he was clearly biting it.

"**Say, Raito would you care for a game of chess after this? For a break…."** He said adding the end. At first Raito thought it was a little strange that L was saying something or even mentioning the word _'break' _when they were after a corrupted man.

"**Uh sure, sounds good to me."** Raito said as he was offered the coffee. Taking it from Wateri, Wateri smiled as he bowed to both L and Raito.

"**Good day to you both, if you need me I will just be a call away."** He then turned when L nodded.

"**Very well Wateri, thank you."** When Watari had exited the room and the door closed, a knowing smile spread across his face.

--- --- ---

A hour after Raito had joined L , he had started to wiggle and began to walk around the room. Raito had never seen L act like this before. But before he could call out to L, his phone rang "Butterfly". This caught L's attention,

"**Raito-kun you know that I do not approve-"**

"**Yes I know L, but Misa would not leave me be until I took a cell-phone from her."** He said, cutting the great detective off. Flipping the phone open he answered. **"Hello Misa, what may I do for you?"** he asked but after those words came from his lips a squeal erupted from the receiver.

'_**Misa Misa misses her boyfriend!'**_ the unmistakable voice of Misa cried on the other end. Raito had yanked his ear away from the phone before Misa could blow out his ear drum with her high pitched squeal. L watched with mild amusement, his thumb in his mouth. Raito glared when he noticed L staring.

"**Misa haven't I told you not to call when I'm at work?"** Raito said placing the phone back to his ear.

"_**Yeeeeesssss…"**_ she whinned. _**"Bu-but Misa's Raito is being greedily taken from Misa by that pervert!"**_ Raito sighed.

"**Misa this case is serious, Ryuuzaki has asked us not to carry a cell-phone or even have it on." **Raito said turning his chair back to face his computer screen.

"_Well Ryuuzaki is mean!"_ Misa whined more. "**He's keeping Misa from Misa's boyfriend!"** she huffed on the other end. Raito shook his head as he began to type again.

"**Misa, how about this. We go out tonight~"** Raito didn't get to finish what he was saying because there was a loud high pitched squeal on the other line.

"_**Oh My God!"**_ she squealed. _**"Really Raito!?"**_

"**Yes Misa."** Raito agreed but suddenly Misa pouted.

"_**Oh pooh Raito,"**_ she began. _**"Misa's manager just reminded Misa that she won't be around for two months… Misa has major photo shoots."**_ Disappointed, Misa suddenly began to sniffle. Raito blinked and knew what would happen next.

"**It's okay Misa, we will have our date after you get back…"** Another squeal and then it went quiet for a moment. But it didn't last long.

"_**Misa will miss Raito."**_ She whispered and Raito began to type. **"**_**Will Raito miss Misa?"**_ Raito stopped typing and stared at the screen, wide eyed. _**"Raito?"**_

Raito didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet but then he finally replied. **"I have to go now Misa, I'll see you in two months." **Raito could tell Misa was pouting but he didn't really care at the moment.

"_**Kay Raito! Loves you!"**_ and the phone went dead. Raito breathed in deeply then let it out in a gust.

"**I didn't hear you say that you would miss her, Raito-kun."** A gust of hot breath washed over Raito's year, startling him and creating goose-bumps to arise upon his skin. Letting out a startled yelp Raito turned his chair around and found L way closer than he had thought he had been. Raito pushed back his chair until it hit the edge of the desk.

"**Ah L, please back up!"** said Raito as he watched L smile and bite his thumb agan.

"**What is the matter, Raito-kun?"** L said putting his hand on the edge of Raito's chair. While L did it for support Raito saw it as a tease. Turning his chair about Raito went back to his work, ignoring L while L suddenly became more and more _'teasing'_ however when L lurched forward grasping onto the back of Raito's chair and began to gasp painfully Raito began to panic.

Getting up from the chair, Raito turned around just in time to catch a falling L.

"**L!"** Raito said in shock. As L squirmed and gasped in complete pain.

"**R-rai~"**

"**L wha-what's going on? What's happening? **_**L**_**?!" **

L suddenly went into a seizer, the force of L's body suddenly slamming into Raito's forced Raito on his back, while L was on top of him. Raito couldn't do anything except hold the fairing male close to him so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Minutes felt like hours as L continued to foam slightly to the mouth and his body jerking.

"**Ra-Ra**_**iAAAAH**_**!"** L tried to communicate yet it only turned out to yelling. L clutched to Raito's shoulder's digging his blunt nails into Raito's shoulders. **"I-It hu-hur….."** Tears were rolling down L's face while his eyes still continued to try to roll in the back of his head. Raito struggled with L for a moment trying to figure out what he was saying.

"**Wha-what hurts L?"** Raito first asked but then continued. **"Is it your body L? Is that what hurts?"** he asked concerned 100%. L only shook again and wailed again.

Raito cursed the fact that they were in the surveillance room, no one knew what was happening, no one could hear them and the only thing that would call for help was the mike that was on the desk away from Raito and L.

Raito grasped L's arms and suddenly realized that L had shrunk! **"L?!" **he gasped as he got a good look at his face, it looked younger! _'What the f-ck is happening!?'_ Raito screamed in his head. Raito pulled L up closer to him and embraced him. His arms wrapped around the shrinking form of L. **"Hold on L…"** he whispered, as L quivered and wailed, thrashing about. Then suddenly L began to really change, his body became smaller until Raito couldn't really hold him because he slipped from his hands. After thirty minutes of this, Raito heard a different cry. One of a baby! Raito sat up, and the pile of clothing that L had been wearing fell into his lap with an extra weight added. Raito could hear the crying. Raito raised an eyebrow and reached out to pluck the white baggy t-shirt from the pile. When he did he was greeted with a sight he had never thought he would have seen!

A pudgy face with wide marble black/gray eyes stared at him, black bags were under his eyes. The baby's face was flushed red and his eyes were puffy. Raito had one response. He slipped out of his cool natural self and freaked out.

"**WHAT THE H-LL!? WATARI!"**

**--- --- ---**

**Kitten: **_My newest story and I hope people will like it. Do not worry about the other stories I will be working on them over Thanks Giving Break and Winter Break._

**Chapter 1:** _You Are Hired_


End file.
